Silverware (Skyrim)
has non-interactive knives and forks that appear to be crafted from either iron or steel. They can easily be found in most homes and buildings throughout all nine holds. These non-interactive pieces cannot be picked up, but can be moved using magic. Silverware that is able to be picked up, such as forks, knives, and spoons can be found alongside Dwemer kitchenware items in many heavily Dwemer influenced areas. Wooden ladles can be found across most regions of Skyrim, but are generally uncommon items. There are three pieces of named silverware in Skyrim: Balbus' Fork, Wylandriah's Spoon, and Ysgramor's Soup Spoon. Weight and value *Fork (non-interactive) (weight 0.1, value 5) **Fork (Weapon) (weight 0.5, value 5) *Knife (non-interactive) (weight 0.1, value 0) **Knife (weapon) (weight 0.5, value 1) *Spoon (weight 0.5, value 6) *Wooden Ladle (weight 0.5, value 1) *Balbus' Fork (weight 0, value 0) *Wylandriah's Spoon (weight 0.5, value 3) *Ysgramor's Soup Spoon (weight 0.5, value 3) Locations *There are five forks, three knives, two spoons, and two wooden ladles found inside the Dwemer Museum in Markarth. *When entering Fort Greymoor, if one takes the first right, there is a bookshelf containing a stockpile of eight ladles along with other non-interactive silverware. *Two ladles can be found inside Verner and Annekke's House at Darkwater Crossing. *A fork and a knife can be found inside the Dwarven Storeroom. Fork.png|Fork Knife Dwarven Top View.png|Knife Spoon.png|Spoon Woodladle.png|Wooden Ladle Silverware as weapons There are various silverware pieces in Skyrim that can be used as weapons. They include forks and knives. The pieces resemble the common non-interactive versions, not the Dwemer made silverware. No spoons that may be equipped as weapons have been found. These weapons can safely be stored alongside regular silverware without any issues even though they are named the same. These silverware weapons will eventually respawn. They can be enchanted, but cannot be upgraded at a grindstone. Locations *There is a knife in the second floor of the East Empire Company Warehouse building. It is sitting on a crate. *After purchasing the porch upgrade for Honeyside in Riften, there will be both a fork and a knife weapon on a table on the porch. *Near High Hrothgar, go inside the courtyard area and walk straight up the stairs, then jump over the stone wall on the left, then walk along the cliffs to a small ledge (under a wooden bridge), with a fork and knife. One may not be able to pick these items up unless they have been moved using magic such as the Unrelenting Force shout. *Inside Faldar's Tooth, deep underground, there is a knife stored on a shelf. It is located inside the dining area where plenty of dog meat can be found (there is a fireplace nearby). The knife is laying on a pile of non-interactive forks and knives (bottom shelf). *Inside Redwater Den, there is a knife and a fork sitting on a table (next to a bottle of Black-Briar Mead), that can be equipped and used as weapons. *Inside Volkihar Keep (the area where a throne chair sits in front of a fireplace), there is a knife that can be equipped sitting on a table with other various torture tools, and a ladle. *When upgrading the Lakeview Manor house in Falkreath, the small room directly in front of the Trophy Room will contain a usable fork and knife weapon. The pair will be sitting on top of a cabinet that also holds a few bowls and wooden plates. *A knife can be found at Haknir's Shoal next to a knapsack. *Inside the main hut at Bujold's Retreat, a knife can be found sitting on a wooden plate. *There are two knives that are on a table in Bloodskal Barrow. After you pick up a black book, and then return to reality, head up the wooden stairs. They both can be found together on a table near the exit. Appearances * * Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Items Category:Skyrim: Weapons Category:Skyrim: Dwemer Artifacts